1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus, which is electrically connected to an external supply voltage, operates using an internal voltage generated from the external supply voltage.
The semiconductor apparatus contains transistors which may be in one of various conditions (e.g., cut-off, active, or saturation) according to the internal voltage applied thereto. The characteristics of the transistors, however, may vary with temperature changes. For example, current flowing between a drain and the source of the transistor may vary with temperature changes even if the internal voltages being applied to the gate and the source remain constant, and this variation may cause semiconductor apparatus to malfunction.
Therefore, if the voltage levels of the internal voltages are adjusted according to temperature, a chance of malfunctioning may decrease.